Opportunity Taker
by RetroHeim
Summary: In which Kirihara experiments and Yukimura decides to go along for the ride. YukiRyo. Sensual Pair. Slight!Crack.


Opportunity Taker

* * *

 _Summary: In which Kirihara experiments and Yukimura goes along for the ride. YukiRyo. Sensual Pair._

* * *

U-17 camp

21:45 PM

Ryoma swore he could never remember how exactly all this mess began. Him being pinned against the wall, staring into those mischievous sapphire hues that seemed to bore through his soul which was accompanied by a ghost of a smirk tugging slightly upwards at the edge of his lip.

For all he knew, It all began when that moronic seaweed-head had to use _him_ as a guinea pig to satisfy his own curiosity and for a stupid bet that he did not even remember giving consent to— and why him you ask?

" _Because you are the most probable candidate that could easily pass off as a girl!"_ Kirihara answered him enthusiastically a few moments back when he asked— and to which, Ryoma felt greatly insulted for his own pride as a _male_.

 _A few moments back..._

" _Oi! Echizen!" Kirihara barged into the lounge with his ever so childishly gleaming eyes._

 _Ryoma's eye twitched slightly, he did not feel like getting disturbed by the man-child at this time of the hour. He already got an earful from that wild redhead from Shitenhouji a while ago at his room and during bath, so Ryoma was literally craving for some peace and quiet as of late._

 _Having Krauser's company as well as Yukimura, Sanada, Fuji, Tezuka, Shiraishi, Yagyuu and Niou was relatively pleasant. For most part, these group of people weren't the loudest around—actually, they were one of the quietest, aside from Shiraishi or Sanada who would literally become one of the loudest if behaviors were provoked._

 _During his stay in the camp, he's been forming an odd friendship with Krauser. A German transfer that played in the Nationals Semi-Final with Rikkaidai._

 _Krauser was probably one of the most normal person he has met in these array of teenage boys which honestly; relieved Ryoma. He could only take so much insanity after all. Besides, it was also relaxing to speak with someone in his first language, English._

 _Burying himself deeper into the couch, using Krauser's wide physic as a shield from Rikkaidai's baby demon, Ryoma held a scowl on his face upon seeing Krauser's amused smile._

" _Echizen! I need you!"_

 _His attempts of hiding himself were of course in vain. Kirihara bounced his way towards his spot and took his wrist, dragging him away from the couch easily with his strength._

 _Coincidentally or not, Tōyama Kintarō appeared in the same fashion, dragging a reluctant Fuji Yūta behind him. Zaizen Hikaru fades in after them with his phone in front of his face, the usually stoic player sported a cunning grin on his face._

" _Ohh, he's actually gonna do it." Zaizen giggles to himself, eyeing his phone._

" _N-Need me for what, Kirihara?" Ryoma manages to utter out, just in time when Kirihara stops on his tracks and peers down at him with a beaming smile._

" _For this."_

 _Suddenly, Seigaku's Pillar found himself turned towards the wall, back against it. Kirihara's left hand slammed against the wall, just beside his head whilst the other one was used to frame him inside the space._

' _Eh?' Ryoma blinked, trying to register his predicament._

" _Ooohhhh!" Tōyama Kintarō hooted in amazement at the scene before him. Meanwhile, the rest were just as dumbstruck as Ryoma._

 _For a moment, Ryoma's confused golden hazel's met with Kirihara's emerald greens, his face dangerously close to his—only a few inches away. Ryoma tries to put distance by lowering himself against the wall, partly intimidated by how the sophomore easily towered over him._

 _Ryoma cursed his height silently._

" _So?" Kirihara asks._

" _So what?..." Ryoma repeats, unclear of what the older boy was asking about._

" _So...what?" Kirihara blinks, repeating his words._

" _Hah?"_

" _I mean— don't you feel anything?" The baby devil questions him rather innocently. This only earnt an incredulous look by the youngest in the room._

" _What? Feel what?"_

" _I mean, I'm here pinning you against the wall...and you know, you're supposed to…blush or feel flustered?" The question mark at the end clearly depicted that Kirihara didn't know what he was doing nor did he have any idea which actions provokes each reaction. However, to Ryoma, he was ultimately bewildered at Kirihara's expectations._

" _What makes you think...I'll react like that?" Oh, how Ryoma wished he didn't ask. After all, he figured he did_ not _want to know what went inside the older boy's mind in order to get to this situation they were in._

 _Kirihara blinks once again, eyes darting up to the roof in thought. "Well...it's supposed to happen— it always does in the manga." He mutters._

" _Oi, oi! Kirihara! You totally failed!" Marui sniggered from the sidelines. Somehow, during the exchange, a few more have arrived to the scene._

" _Saa...Akaya, what is this folly?" Yukimura's voice demanded an answer._

 _Kirihara did not bother to turn to his captain in order to answer; yet before he could, Ryoma narrows his eyes and tries to wiggle out of Kirihara's trap._

" _Oi, not yet, Echizen!"_

" _Ngh, shut up and let me out." Ryoma glares at the older boy. "Seaweed head."_

 _This provocation caused the older one to frown at him. "Don't you call me by that name."_

" _Hn, as if I care." Ryoma huffs, "Just let me go."_

" _Nah ah, no can do! I need to win this bet." Kirihara growls at him, keeping him in place._

 _It was during these type of moments that Ryoma secretly wished he was a bit bigger than most of the boys here. He was always easily towered over and strength wise, he was one of the weakest due to his feminine build._

'I just haven't struck puberty!' _He constantly reminded himself, after all; he was only twelve years old— turning thirteen in three weeks._

" _What bet, Akaya?" This time, Yukimura's voice felt more authoritative than before. Kirihara froze briefly upon recalling him failing to answer his captain's prior question._

" _A-ah, captain— the bet?"_

" _Rikkai's king, we betted which one of us could make Koshimae blush with Kabedon!" Kintarō answered enthusiastically, crossing his arms behind his head._

 _This answer caused many eyebrows to raise sans those who were standing by the entrance who clearly knew of this bet that commenced._

" _Heh~ this is interesting."Fuji chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest, left elbow resting on the other arm— his fingers rubbing on his chin as he watches the scene unfold with an amused look._

" _Kabedon…" the youngest mumbles the word, a familiar word; he thought._

 _Ryoma's eyes widened, "Kabedon?!"_

" _You mean those stupid trope that usually appears in those shitty shoujo mangas?!" Ryoma discerned incredulously towards the older boys._

" _Yep!" This time, Koharu piped in along with his partner, Yuji._

" _What the fuck—"_

" _Echizen! Language!" Tezuka throws in._

" _But, captain—" Ryoma pauses suddenly, and sighs. This was so stupid, getting worked up by such an idiotic matter._

" _But why me?" He breathes out, opening one eye to glance up at Kirihara._

" _Why you ask?..." The seaweed head trails off, blinking at him naively before breaking out into a broad grin._

" _Because you are the most probable candidate that could easily pass off as a girl!" He exclaims, earning a rapturous sounds of agreements by the others at the sidelines. "Plus you're short! So the perfect size!"_

" _Ah, ah~ Akaya, get off him. You literally failed." Marui sighs, approaching them._

" _Ehh, but senpai!" Kirihara whines, he was just getting started!_

" _Well, you already blew it with ochibi-chan here. So, you're out of the game." Marui smirks, blowing on his bubble gum._

" _Che…"_

" _Ahh! No fair! We agreed I'd be next!" Kintarō yells from behind and Rikkaidai's self-proclaimed genius simply brushes him off as Kirihara makes space for him._

 _Ryoma saw this moment as a chance to get away, but unfortunately for him, Marui was stronger and quicker. He got dragged just as quickly and he found himself in square one yet again, this time; Marui's left leg between his— trapping him in place._

" _Ooohh, that's a good move!" Yuji comments and Koharu became giddy with excitement at the scene unfolding before him._

" _Oh my~"_

" _Wha—" Ryoma's eye twitched as he pictures out_ how _they exactly looked like in third person perspective. "Marui-san, what do you think you're doing?" He emitted a soft growl, annoyance clearly showing._

 _Marui merely smirks, closing their gap further and whispers to his ear. "How bout it? Genius ain't it?" His warm breath caused the younger player to shiver involuntarily._

" _Ngh!" To most, Ryoma's grunt almost sounded_ wrong, _in more ways than one. A few feet away, nobody noticed a certain captain glowering. No one, except Sanada._

" _Why are you all in this bet anyway? I see no reason to participate." Shiraishi quirks an elegant eyebrow at his junior._

" _Well, whoever does get Echizen to blush will be rewarded with none other than...Echizen himself! He'll do one request to your liking!" Zaizen quips happily._

 _Yukimura's ears perked up at Zaizen's statement. Now his interest were definitely piqued at this fact. Eyeing the youngest boy in the room closely with a thoughtful look, then at Zaizen, Yukimura speaks out,_

" _How did it come to this?"_

" _Well...Echizen once said that whoever catches him off guard, he'll lose our bet and grants one request." Yūta scratched his cheek, worried for the cocky freshman. "I didn't think he meant in this way though."_

" _But he declared it thus far, he shouldn't go back on his words." This time, Krauser added with a laugh. "He didn't specify in what form after all."_

" _What?! I didn't even have any say in this!" Ryoma protested, glaring at the grinning boys by the entrance then at Krauser._

" _I thought you were sane but I take that back, Krauser!" To which Krauser simply holds out his hands in front of him defensively and winks._

" _Fuji-senpai— no nevermind," Ryoma mutters, recalling that the sadist is probably never going to help him and opts to watch instead for his own entertainment._

" _Captain, help me here!" Ryoma sends his last hope a pleading stare, totally uncharacteristic of Seigaku's cocky freshman regular._

 _However, his hopes were thrashed when Fuji sent Tezuka a knowing smile which caused the bespectacled captain to bend his head down, allowing the shadows to hover over his eyes, crossing his arms across his chest._

' _No way! Damn you, Fuji-senpai!' Ryoma cursed inwardly._

" _Ara~ kyaaaa, Yuji-kunnn— I can't take this!" Koharu exclaims, holding tightly onto Yuji who looked just as giddy as he was._

" _Koharu! Hold out, they'll get to the good part soon enough!"_

" _Oho, I'm getting close! This bet is mine!" Marui grinned._

 _His images of his own victory was short lived though when Ryoma unsuspectingly headbutted him, causing him to fall back. Ryoma growled and huffed in annoyance, glaring down at the redhead on the floor who was nursing his nose._

 _Yukimura ponders for a second, thinking about the bet and the pros and cons. Frankly, he would not even think of participating in such childish deals but seeing how Seigaku's baby boy was struggling with oncoming harassments— Yukimura figured that he was not pleased with just anybody getting too close with what's his._

 _Muttering a quiet 'yosh' and a determined nod to himself, Yukimura saunters off towards the arguing duo by the wall._

" _You didn't have to do that, Echizen!" Marui cries out._

" _Yeah sure, I didn't have to do that." Ryoma's words laced with sarcasm._

" _Ugh, my nose hurts!"_

" _Serves you right."_

" _Kahahah! Marui-senpai, way to go!" Kirihara cackles and taunts his upperclassman who loosely retorted at his mocking jeers._

" _Jaa, since he failed, it's now my turn!" Kintarō proclaims; idly heading towards the irate rookie._

" _No. You. Don't." Ryoma grits out, making a motion to leave. "I'm gone."_

 _Then again, as always— when it came to these people, somehow, luck never has been on his side at all._

" _Maa, maa, Echizen-kun." A firm but gentle hand placed itself on his shoulder._

 _His vision veered in a blur and once again, he found his back against the wall. His sights fixated onto gleaming deep blues by the time he could register and a smirk— a subtle thud resounded beside his head._

" _Let's not be a party pooper now shall we?" he chided._

 _._

 _._

Thus, that's probably the best he can remember that led to this predicament he was currently in. Dark eyebrows met halfway to the middle of his temple as he continues to stare at the _one_ person he was highly unlikely to be found in such close proximity.

"There never was a _party_ in the first place, Yukimura-san." He states impassively.

"Maa, you know I didn't mean it in a literal manner, _Echizen-kun_." Yukimura grins, leaning closer to boy— his voice dropping a pitch or two lower at the mention of his name.

Ryoma's eye twitched slightly at the Rikkaidai captain's amused smile as well as the weird look he was giving him. It was as if the both of them were breathing the same air due to how close their faces were, Ryoma realized.

Shockingly enough, Ryoma was taken aback by the heat suffusing around his cheeks when it dawned to him that _this_ was Yukimura Seiichi.

' _Of course.'_ Ryoma thought wryly. It was a secret and he always successfully acted ignorant of the elder boy before him, but, Echizen Ryoma slightly— keyword; _slightly_ fancied the blue haired tennis player.

Now people would think it was impossible if they knew, " _Echizen would never be interested in anyone romantically! He's too much of a tennis obsessed freak for that!"_ ...were probably the first sentence he would hear.

Fair enough, it was the truth. In fact, he would never even have noticed Yukimura if not for his prowess in tennis. The captain was _strong_.

Although Ryoma beat him in the official matches, it was only _once_ and it already had took all of himself to beat _him_ who was still on the verge of recovering from his illness. That fact only left a bitter aftertaste in Ryoma's tongue.

For the first few days, despite what he and Yukimura agreed on after the matches, about playing tennis once again— Ryoma vowed he would never want to play against the monster ever again.

After all, he liked his victory.

Seigaku's pillar knew he was far too 'mada mada' to even beat Yukimura in a match without using the Pinnacle of Perfection and that honestly irked him to the bones.

Over the time, he grew obsessed of the idea of beating Yukimura at least without using the Pinnacle of Perfection, the most likely he can consider it a win.

For days he would ask Kirihara or Sanada to update him secretly about Yukimura's condition, making up cocky excuses whenever they would question him. There were even a few times during his time away from Seigaku after the Nationals, he visited Rikkaidai in Kanagawa rather inconspicuously just to watch a certain captain in the tennis courts.

It was Kevin that made him realize the recent interest he garnered for the blue haired captain. Upon his return to America from his spontaneous visit in Kanagawa, the blonde pestered him to no end until Ryoma gave way and told him where he has been.

Kevin had enthusiastically informed him that he _fancied_ Yukimura Seiichi, which unequivocally left Ryoma stunned on his feet; then came denial afterwards.

But as many would expect, no one can ever escape the inevitable. Deny all he wants, but he can never stop his mind from wandering back to the captain no matter how much he stayed in distance.

Tonight was evident of that.

Feeling his body react against the taller boy's physique pressed slightly against him and that probing leg that's trapped between his to seal off his escape, for once in his apathetic life, Echizen Ryoma panicked inwardly.

' _This is bad… quick, think of Ryuuzaki-sensei in a bikini!'_ He shut his eyes close in a feeble attempt to escape getting lost in Yukimura's enticing eyes and to prevent his body's growing warmth.

' _Gross_!'

Ryoma's face turned blue as the wretched image flashed inside his mind, making him almost gag in reflex as he felt bile threatening to rise up his throat. Jerking back, Ryoma's hand shot up, clasping his mouth.

' _Okay, maybe I shouldn't have done that—'_

Meanwhile, Yukimura has been watching the younger boy with pure mirth. For a moment, he swore he saw the boy blush then quickly as it came, it disappeared and his face turned blue, refraining the urge to gag animatedly.

It wasn't often anyone would get to see the boy in such a state, it made him curious what in the world he was thinking of.

Containing a titter, Yukimura decided that it was time to up his game and pull Ryoma back into the world of reality. Therefore, the older boy reaches for his hand that was clasped over his mouth, fingers brushing gently against soft skin around the wrist.

All the while, Yukimura watches the change in Ryoma's expression like a hawk eyeing his prey as he moves the hand away to reveal Ryoma's rather pink lips causing Rikkaidai's captain to lick his dry lips.

 _Now this was new._

Ryoma's golden orbs looks up at him wearily, face turning bright red once again. For a second, Yukimura thought of the possibility that things _might_ actually go smoothly than he imagined. Did he actually have such an effect on the shorter boy just by being close to him when the boy only showed annoyance and irate when others did so?

Smirking inwardly, Yukimura decides to test out the waters. Leaning over, he allows his lips just a few centimeters away from the boy's right ear, he didn't fail to notice the slight tensing in his shoulder and the quiet hitch of his breath.

"Hmm, it's quite curious to see you _this_ flustered, _Ryoma."_ He whispers quietly to the boy's ear, lips brushing ever so slightly against the helix of his ear— pleased at the slight shiver the boy emanated.

"T-Who's flustered?!" Ryoma hissed, sending him a defiant glare at the corner of his eye.

Smirking, Yukimura coils his right hand at the nape of Ryoma's neck, "You didn't think I don't know about your visits and mails to Akaya don't you?"

Ryoma's eyes widened, ' _That idiot sold me out!'_

"You stu—" Right when he was about to scream bloody murder for the stupid seaweed head's death; the next thing he saw were a pure canvas of blue.

He could hear collective gasps around him coupled with squeals from Shitenhouji's pair.

Wet, warm and soft lips against his own. The rookie's eyes dilated in surprise, stunned at the turn of events. Just then, a foreign feeling slipped inside his mouth, ravishing every corners of his wet cavern.

"A-ah…" Ryoma was a loss for words, mind completely blank at the moment. Yukimura licks the edge of his lips one last time before pulling back.

"OH MY GOD!" Koharu exclaims giddily with a perverted giggle.

"Huhu, I got that!" Zaizen grins evilly, meanwhile Fuji stands next to him.

"You think I can get a copy of the video and photo?"

"Sure." Zaizen and Fuji exchanged creepy smiles.

"Oi, oi, is this really okay?" Yūta mumbles out, feeling sorry for the freshman.

"I saw...tongues...didn't I, Mukahi-san?" Hiyoshi muttered beside his senior who nods his head in response.

"Choutarō, you didn't see that did you?!" Shishido drags his junior away.

"Sooo, is Koshimae gonna get pregnant now?" Kintarō questioned, obliviously.

Ryoma's eye twitched and was about to retort but Yukimura wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him close.

"Not yet, Tōyama-kun! But, I can make sure he will once I'm done with him tonight!" He chirped mischievously, his statement caused the people present to blush at the innuendo.

"H-hey! Who said—"

"Maa, since I _succeeded_ with the bet, that means I can have you all to myself." Yukimura shot him a grin then it contorted into a sly one.

"It's not like you don't like it." A smug quirk on his lips was the last straw. Ryoma's eyebrow twitched dangerously.

In a blink of an eye, Yukimura suffered the same consequences as the prior challengers. He was crouching, nursing his throbbing shin— caused by yours truly.

"Ow, oi— Ryoma!" Yukimura calls after the boy, groaning slightly at the sting on his shin. The boy can surely kick hard!

"Hey, wait up!"

Ryoma pauses, turns around to look at him; blush still evident on his face.

"Nothing is happening tonight, _pervert_!" he hissed like a threatened cat.

"Eh, but my reward—" by this time, Yukimura already recovered and in an instant he was right beside Seigaku's rookie.

He couldn't finish his sentence seeing as the shorter boy already exited the lounge with an indignant huff, definitely still flustered and annoyed at being seen by others during that exchange between him and Yukimura. If Momoshiro or Kikumaru knew about this event, he would _never_ live it down.

"Ara...he left." Yukimura murmured, standing in front of the entrance.

"Maybe I went too far?" He mumbled quietly to himself, cupping his chin in thought.

Nodding to himself, he decided he was going to apologize to the boy. At least that would make things better, right? Stepping to where the boy disappeared off to, Yukimura pauses on his tracks as he remembered something.

Pivoting to the spectators, he points at them and says,

"Ryoma's _mine._ So starting today, nobody is touching him unless it's me." With a triumphant smirk, the Child of God walks off in search of the super rookie, leaving the others to think, and for Sanada to facepalm at his awkward childhood friend.

' _Echizen hasn't even said yes to him yet…'_

* * *

 _A/N: Soooooo I managed to squeeze this one out spontaneously. Although I wanted it to be serious, It turned out the opposite instead. XD_  
 _I know Yukimura isn´t the cool and calm Seiichi that we all know, but I figured he has some awkward moments, especially after remembering the aftermath of his match between Echizen and him when he ponders about ´having fun in tennis´- Also inspired by Pair Puri Vol.5 XD Yukimura is such a cutie!_

 _Hope you guys liked it!_


End file.
